A Stop In Time
by SavannahLynnXoXo
Summary: James bit Bella and changed her, but left with her. Time seems to stop in the Cullen home as they live without Bella. When the Cullens find a video he left of her 3 days in agony, they set off on a search to find her. Rated T, may change based on language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_Summary: James bit Bella and changed her, but left with her. When the Cullens find a video he left of her 3 days of agony, they set off on a search to find her._

* * *

**_Edward POV_**

My Bella… missing. I knew my world was too dangerous for her. Why did I ever let myself put her in danger? My very existence put her at risk. Now she's changed, he could have killed her before she completely changed for all we know.

I watched the video, unable to stop.

Bella was writhing in pain. James is still out somewhere. Bella is probably drinking _human_ blood. Something she would only do under the influence of another human-drinking vampire.

Did James take her with him? She obviously wasn't in Phoenix, we searched the entire city. Renee, Phil, and Charlie were safe in their homes.

I looked around my surroundings, they all mattered very little to me now. All that mattered was getting to my Bella. I would shimmer in the bright sun, if that was what it took.

* * *

**_Alice POV_**

My sister… of all people, my best friend and my sister… Edward, of course, would change and marry her. My visions had never changed, just the point of time in which this would occur.

But now… now, I can't even see Bella in Edward's future. I can't see Bella's future at all. Is she dead? If she was dead, there is no future to see.

"Alice, can we talk?" Edward tapped on the door lightly. His voice broke as he asked. I opened my door and threw my arms around him, sobbing dry sobs. Dry sobs that Bella now would cry. Tears would never fall down her cheeks. A red blush would never creep up her neck.

"Oh, Edward! How weren't we more careful! My sister is missing, Edward!" I shoved him off of me and laid face down on my bed, letting more dry sobs continue. "Did you not hear him? _I_ had escaped him before! How could we have let Bella fall to him? Someone saved me from him, how could we, a coven of seven, not be able to save her?"

Edward refused to sob with me, but he looked pained. He had looked pained since we found the video. "I know, Alice, I know," was all he said.

Rosalie came bounding to the door, and I glared at her, waiting for her smart-aleck line for the day.

She rolled her eyes at me and Edward. "Why do you two care so much about that Bella girl? She was nothing but a human distraction to Edward, he would have killed her sooner or later anyways."

Before I could say anything, Edward was in Rosalie's face. He kept a serene face, despite his many plans to kill Rosalie in her sleep.

Edward opened his mouth, when Emmett between them.

"Rosalie Hale, don't you _ever_ belittle Bella like that, ever again. She was much more than that, and you know it." My mouth hung open. Emmett _always_ agreed with Rose, on everything.

"She only caused pain and worry to the family. Edward would have either changed her or killed her."

"You know that isn't the case, Rose. He _loves_ Bella. Even someone as shallow as yourself had to notice how much happier Edward's been with Bella around." Now, Edward's mouth opened in shock. Emmett was criticizing Rosalie. Her mouth hung open as well.

"Well, now that I know you think I'm a shallow bitch, let's see how much you see me." With that, she turned around and headed to her bedroom door, slamming it in the process. I could hear the soft wails that came from down the hall. I looked toward Emmett, he didn't even seem pained.

Emmett looked at me. "When do we leave to go find Bella?"

**Review and Tell me what you think please!**

**You Know You Love Me.  
XoXo.  
BellaRose**

* * *


	2. I'm Backk!

I'm BAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK

I finished my original work-- 12 chapters-- 41 pages on word.

Now I'm back to . Please excuse me if it takes a while to get used to things, but I'm happy to be back!!

XoXo.

BellaRose/Savannah


End file.
